1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise and training device, and in particular to a device for developing muscles and muscular reflexes in hands, arms, legs, feet and neck, and for developing skills important to the play of various athletic games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise and training devices which perform two functions, increasing strength in the various members of the human body and which can be further used to develop reflex skills in athletic encounters, are very limited.
A soccer training and practice device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,428, which describes a trampoline forming a playing surface provided on one side with a rebounder, and elastic ball-retaining cords circumscribing the periphery of the playing surface. A player stands on the playing surface and kicks a soccer ball toward the rebounder, which redirects the ball toward the player. This device is only useful for imparting skill in the art of kicking.